This invention relates to a rodent screen to be inserted in the end of a pipe, such as a building drainage pipe, a sewage pipe or the like.
In certain areas problems arise with rodents entering the open ends of drainage, sewage or like pipes and the present invention seeks to provide a screen which can readily be inserted in the pipe end to prevent such incursions.